


Elven Healing

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 23:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Summary: When you fall ill, your childhood friend, the prince of Mirkwood comes to comfort you.





	Elven Healing

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: Brief mentions of illness, nausea, pain}  
Mellon: My friend  
Meleth Nin: My love

You groaned in misery and shifted on the cot until you were wrapped in the tightest ball possible. You watched the Elven healers buzz around in the hall outside your room. You rolled your eyes at the thought. Your room. You weren’t even supposed to have your own room. Spaces like these were reserved for the High Elves of the Wood, but when Legolas discovered you were sick, he insisted you would stay in a private area of the healing center. One of the perks of having a close friendship with the prince, you thought. 

The thought of your friend being so protective made you smile, though it quickly faded when another round of pain and nausea came over you in a wave. You had never felt this awful in your life and longed for the days when you were healthy. 

Deep in your thoughts, you didn’t realize Legolas was standing in the doorway. It pained him to see you like this. Though you were a quiet elf, you were usually so happy and full of light. Now, you looked miserable and small. Your face was contorted in agony and your hands were balled up into fists. His eyes swept over your body until they reached your hair. He had never seen it undone, it was always in some kind of braid keeping it away from your pretty face. Now, you were too weak to do it yourself, and you had no other to do it for you. 

“My prince, you may go in,” a healer said while she passed him in the hallway. 

You opened your eyes to see your friend and prince. You started to sit up to greet him but he quickly stopped you.

“Mellon, do not rise,” he said to your relief. You weren’t even sure you could stand. 

He crossed the room and you almost wished he didn’t come. It was comforting, seeing him there, but you knew you looked as awful as you felt. He sat next to you on the cot and lifted your head to place it on his lap. 

“Legolas, I do not wish for you to fall ill at my fault,” you warned. Thranduil already disliked your friendship with Legolas because of your lower status, imagine what he would do if his son fell ill because of you. However, Legolas ever so gently ran his fingers through your hair, making the tangles disappear, and all your fears melt away.

“Do not worry, (Y/N), I have always been stronger than you.” He took advantage of your time of weakness to tease you. You glared up at him and saw a small smile on his face that was soon mirrored by you. 

You hummed disapprovingly at him and rolled your eyes before closing them all together. He saw your eyebrows furrow tightly and assumed you had once again been taken over by the pain your illness was causing you. 

“Rest, mellon. You will feel better soon.” Legolas rubbed soft circles on your forehead with his thumb between his pets of your hair.

You sighed and turned into him, your face now hiding in his torso with your fists seizing his tunic. “Take me away from here, Legolas. Tell me one of your tales of adventure.”

At any other time, he would have laughed and called you childish, but now he agreed. You listened intently to his soft voice, laughing with him when he told you again of the dwarf he had befriended and feeling your heart swell when he told you of elves, dwarves, and humans fighting side by side. 

As he came to the end of his tale, he felt your breathing slow and deepen. You had stopped fidgeting minutes ago and were finally asleep, but he still spoke to you.

“There seldom comes a time that I do worry I will not come home to you. But I know everything I do, no matter the danger, I do for you. To keep you safe, meleth nin.”

He watched you sleep for a while, but before long you awoke. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked you.

You thought about the question and raised your eyebrows in disbelief. “Better, actually.”

“Elven healing,” he mumbled, gathering your hair behind your neck and dropping it over his knee to get it out of your face. 

“Thank you for staying here with me, Legolas. I know there must be many other things you have to do.”

“Now my only duty is to be with you,” he said.

Neither of you noticed, but throughout his visit, every healer there passed the room to catch a look at the prince who was in love with the commoner.


End file.
